Incubes et Vampire
by blue50
Summary: Salut, ceci est ma première histoire, je suis nulle en résumé désolé. Pendant l'été de sa sixième année Harry retourne chez les Dursley. Mais cette fois son oncle va trop loin, sa magie décide donc de l'envoyer au loin dans un endroit où il sera en sécurité. Chez son irascible professeur de Potion. Chez Séverus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, je suis Blue 50. Bref, ceci est ma toute première histoire, je me suis enfin lancé, cela fait plusieurs années maintenant que je lis des histoires en tout genre sur ce site mais je n'avais jamais osé en écrire une moi-même. Alors voilà je poste le prologue et j'aimerais que l'on me dise si cela vaut le coût que je continue ou pas. Merci.

J'accepte les critiques quelques quels soient du moment qu'elles sont constructive.

Je suis désolé si vous trouvez des fautes qu'elles soient grammaticales ou de syntaxe, merci de votre compréhension.

Blue 50.

Petite modification de l'histoire original :

Le tome 6 et 7 n'entrent pas en compte, Sirius est encore vivant, Harry a entendu la Prophétie qui sera légèrement modifiée si ce n'est pas complètement, Lucius n'est pas en prison et est le meilleur ami de Séverus, Dumbledore est encore vivant je ne sais pas si c'est pour longtemps mais pour le moment il l'est. Non idéalisation de Dumbledore qui est assez Sombre sur les bords.

Bonne lecture ...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Prologue

10 Juillet

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Pour une fois que mon année scolaire avait été normale. Qu'ai-je fait pour subir ça, qui ai-je offensé pour avoir si mal ? Oui, j'ai mal, tellement mal, même respirer me fait mal. Je ne vois rien, je crois que mes lunettes ont été cassés à un moment où un autre, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elles pour savoir que mon oncle m'a amené dans la cave, il y fait tellement froid et c'est tellement humide mais d'ici personne ne peut m'entendre. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que celui-ci pour que mon oncle puisse me frapper sans que les voisins ne se doutent de rien ou n'entendent rien et puis ici au moins je ne risque pas de salir le nouveau tapis perse de tante Pétunia.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi, alors que tout avait si bien commencé, les Dursley m'avaient ignorés, ne me parlant que pour me donner les tâches de la journée, que je m'empressais de faire chaque matin pour ne pas m'attirer la colère de mon oncle. Alors comment est-ce que cela a pu dégénérer ? Ah oui, je me souviens, Dudley m'a fait trébucher résultat les jolies tasses de tante Pétunia réduite en miette.

Peut-être que si je n'étais pas né mes parents seraient encore en vie. Peut-être que si j'étais mort cette nuit-là en même temps que Voldemort il n'aurait pas pu revenir.

Tiens pourquoi tout tourbillonne d'un coup ? Qu'elle est cette drôle de sensation, j'ai l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tuyau par le nombril. Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de lumière d'un coup, n'étais-je donc pas dans la cave finalement ?

-Potter !?

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Incubes et Vampire

Auteur : Blue 50

Rating : M

Diclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Note : Cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, toutes personnes dérangées par ce fait sont priées de passer leur chemin. Merci.

Note 2 : Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe sont trouvées dans mon histoire, mais je n'ai pas de Béta.

Je tiens à remercier … car vos Reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont encouragés à avancer.

Salut à tous,

Alors voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue.

Je tiens à préciser que les premiers chapitres sont pour moi un moyen de trouver mon temps de parution, car comme je l'ai écrit dans mon profil je n'ai accès à internet que le week-end, alors je publierais sûrement tous les week-ends ou les 2 week-ends.

Merci à tous.

Bonne Lecture …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1

Séverus Snape, maître des potions de son état, était en cette nuit chaude d'été dans son salon, un verre de whisky pure feu dans une main, regardant les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux, repensant à la punition qu'il avait reçu le mois dernier par son maître, celui-ci l'avait fait transformer en vampire avant de l'assoiffer puis de le laisser retourner à Poudlard. Après tout quoi de mieux pour semer la panique qu'un vampire assoiffer de sang au milieu d'enfant.

Soudain un plop retentit, faisant réagir l'espion au quart de tour. Se relevant Séverus sortit sa baguette un sort sur le bord des lèvres, quand il vit un corps sur le sol, un corps ensanglanté.

S'approchant doucement Séverus se pencha et en retournant le corps il ne put empêcher une exclamation sortir de sa bouche.

– Potter !?

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher Séverus inspira profondément l'odeur du jeune homme dans ses bras puis tout s'enchaîna, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ses crocs se retrouvèrent furieusement plantés dans la gorge de Potter, arrachant un cri de douleur à ce dernier. Pendant qu'il aspirait avidement le sang du dernier des Potter, une plénitude l'envahit et d'un coup son instinct lui intima d'arrêter. Lorsque Snape se redressa il vit le corps du gamin sans couleurs, paniquant légèrement il l'attrapa et le monta dans la chambre d'ami. Un fois posé sur le lit il ressortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de diagnostics sur l'évanoui. Lorsque les sorts de diagnostics lui donnèrent les résultats il grimaça.

Alors qu'il voulut sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher son nécessaire de soin, une horrible douleur le prit au cœur et entendant un gémissement de douleur pour voir Potter se tenir lui aussi la poitrine. Séverus avança dans la chambre et remarqua que plus il s'approchait d'Harry plus sa douleur refluait. Le vampire ce mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse et une seule explication lui vint à l'esprit celui-ci la réfutant directement. Alors sans écouter la douleur dans sa poitrine qui le pliait presque sous le coup, il alla chercher son nécessaire de soin et passa en plus par sa bibliothèque, trouvant l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait du premier coup. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre de son patient, le vampire vit Harry se serrer la poitrine très fort et des larmes coulant de ses yeux clos.

OoOoOoO

Après avoir soigné Potter, Séverus s'assit dans un fauteuil au fond de la chambre et sans être gêné par l'obscurité il ouvrit son livre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Snape lisait son livre quand il entendit Potter se réveiller.

Il posa le livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et s'approcha du gamin, quand se dernier s'éveilla il sursauta face à l'obscurité autour de lui. Alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter il entendit distinctement une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

– Potter, calmez-vous maintenant !

– Professeur Snape ?

– Qui d'autre voulez vous que ça soit Potter ?

– Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

– Ça j'aimerais le savoir.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Snape alluma la lumière l'éblouissant momentanément, puis il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une pièce de taille moyenne comportant un lit dans lequel il était allongé, une armoire plus ou moins grande, un bureau avec une chaise et deux fauteuil où sur l'un reposait un livre plutôt mince.

– Je … Mes lunettes ! Où sont mes lunettes, je … euh …

– L'éloquence des gryffondors m'étonnera toujours. Des phrases Potter est-ce trop dur pour votre cervelle atrophié ?

Alors qu'Harry voulu riposter une lourde fatigue le prit et il bailla sans le faire exprès.

– Dormez Potter vous en avez besoin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Séverus ne pouvait le croire, cet écervelé de Potter ne pouvait définitivement pas être son calice ! Mais la preuve était là, le fait même qu'il venait de recracher son ersatz qu'il avait à peine avalé le contredisait et semblait le narguer. Potter ETAIT son calice ! Lorsqu'il sentit Potter se réveiller, Séverus se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami.

Harry de son coté sortait doucement de sa douce torpeur et commençait à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé son professeur de Potion était un vampire, non cela ne pouvait être vrai, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait autorisé à un vampire d'enseigner à Poudlard pas alors qu'il aurait pu attaquer les élèves.

– Que savez-vous des vampires monsieur Potter ?

– Euh … Bah …

– Des phrases Potter, je ne connais pas le langage Gryffondorien !

– Désolé professeur, ce sont des créatures immortelles, qui boivent le sang de leur victimes.

– Et c'est tout !? Mais bon sang que vous apprend t-on en défense contre les forces du mal !?

– À s'en défendre ?

Faisant, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu Séverus se dirigea vers les fauteuils et attrapa le livre qu'il y avait laissé.

– Professeur ?

Voyant que celui-ci l'écoutait quand il se retourna, Harry continua.

– Êtes-vous un vampire ?

– Enfin une remarque intelligente Potter, je commençais fortement à douter du fait que vous sachiez réfléchir. Les calices Potter savez-vous ce que c'est ?

– Euh … Un calice est un récipient qui sert à boire ?

– Non, Potter.

Séverus soupira Potter ne savait rien sur les calices. Il lui tendit alors le livre qu'il tenait encore.

– Puisque vous êtes réveillé Potter et que vous ne pouvez pas encore bouger à cause de vos blessures, vous allez me lire ceci. Par ailleurs, nous parlerons plus tard de ces blessures.

Devant le ton implacable de son professeur Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« Vampire et Calices » était le titre du livre, celui-ci ne devait d'ailleurs qu'une soixantaine de pages.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry avait mangé le repas apporté par les elfes de maisons de Snape puis avait commencé sa lecture, depuis maintenant une heure et venait de trouver un passage particulièrement intéressant sur les calices

« _ Les Calices sont des personnes de tout âge,et de tous sexes, ils ne sont pas choisis par les vampires mais par la magie. __Le calice est__ là pour nourrir le vampire __en échange de la protection de ce dernier.__L__a morsure __contrairement __à ce que l'on pourrait croire ne __provoque pas de douleur__au__ calice, mais lui fait ressentir un incroyable plaisir. Mais la relation entre un vampire et un calice ne se résume pas qu'a l'échange de sang, leur relation est semblable à celle d'une relation amoureuse. En effet le vampire et le calice ont des relations sexuelles consentante et régulière. Le lien Vampire-Calice est basé sur un amour vrai. Il est semblable au lien qui unit deux âmes-sœurs. __Une fois qu'un vampire à trouver son calice il lui devient impossible de boire le sang d'une autre personne__ »_

Harry comprenait de moins en moins ou ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi son professeur de Potion voulait qu'il lise ce livre.

– Alors Potter qu'avez-vous retenue de ce livre ?

– Euh … Le calice est une personne qui donne son sang à un vampire en échange d'une protection.

– Oui, c'est cela.

– Professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait lire ce livre ?

– Vous n'avez pas compris monsieur Potter ?

Voyant la dénégation de son calice Séverus soupira. Il pensait qu'il allait comprendre mais à priori cela n'avait pas fonctionner, il allait finalement de voir lui dire.

– Vous êtes mon Calice monsieur Potter …

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Merci, de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine ou au 4 mars.

Bisous, bisous Blue50.

Vous pouvez laisser une Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

À Plus …


End file.
